disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Grayson
Gwendoline "Gwen" Grayson, formerly known as Susan "Sue" Tenny, also known as the villainous Royal Pain, is the hidden main antagonist of the 2005 Disney live action movie Sky High. ''She is Will's ex-girlfriend. Personality and Abilities '''Technopathy:' Gwen is a technopath. She can control any kind technology at will with her mind. Gwen seems to have a nasty temper because her minion Stitches always tends to do something that annoys her. When she chokes him, he always cried "Uncle! Uncle!". She also seems to have manipulated the bullies, Speed and Lash, along with the cheerleader Penny Lent. Gwen is also intelligent, being able to invent the Pacifier alone. Backstory Gwen Grayson was known as Sue Tenny, a girl who was born with technopathic powers that allowed her to control technology with her mind. She was often called the "weird" student at Sky High, at the time The Commander and Jetstream (Will Stronghold's parents) were students of the same school. Always being called the "Mad Scientist" and "Science Geek" by the other students, as nobody could understand what a "technopath" was at the time. However, she was in fact a brilliant schoolgirl who invented the Pacifier, but despite her unique abilities and special powers, she was underestimated by the school and therefore made a sidekick. Outraged and jealous by this, she hatched a plan to destroy Sky High and replace with her own school for supervillains by turning everyone into babies and raising them to be supervillains. Sue was later unmasked teaching supervillains at the school without the teachers' knowledge. She was then defeated by the two Strongholds. During the fight, the Pacifier exploded while she was still holding it and many presumed her to be dead. However the Pacifier had turned her into a baby and she was taken away and raised by Stitches, adopting the name of Gwen Grayson and started plotting her revenge against the Strongholds. Role in the film A few years later Gwen had become Student Body President of Sky High with three cohorts Lash, Speed and Penny. She welcomed the new students with the Stronghold's son Will Stronghold amongst them. She knew full well that Will was attracted to her and spent a lot of time with him, even asking him to the School Homecoming dance. She later devised a plan by bringing a huge party to his house and tricking him into taking her into the Stronghold's super lair, where while they shared a kiss, Speed stole the Pacifier that the Commander had kept as a trophy. After being rude to Layla and telling Will that he should hang with her friends instead of his former losers, Will dumps Gwen as his date to the dance and ends his relationship with her. Later at the Dance, Gwen reveals herself to the crowd as arch-villain Royal Pain which surprises the Commander as he always thought of Royal Pain being male. Stitches hands her the Pacifier and turns all the heroes, teachers and staff into babies. Will Stronghold hears the speech she gives the baby Commander of her past. Will apologizes to her thinking that she is talking about her mother, but is shocked to find that she is the same person his parents fought years ago. The two engage in a fierce battle with Will being victorious by tossing her into the air and breaking her armoured helmet. Royal Pain tried one last trick by detonating an electric bomb that stopped the school from floating, but Will and his friends saved the school from crashing. At the end it is revealed that Royal Pain and her cohorts are in prison with the villain begging to be put in solitary confinement. Trivia *Interestingly, Gwen's last name, Grayson, is the same as Dick Grayson, the DC comics superhero known as Nightwing (also a former Robin). Gallery Royal Pain 3.png|Royal Pain revealed Royal Pain 4.png|Royal Pain with Stitches Royal Pain 5.png|Royal Pain firing The Pacifier Royal Pain 7.png|Royal Pain Gwen Grayson.JPG|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain unconscious GWEN.jpg Royal Pain Logo.jpg|Royal Pain's computer logo gwen.jpg sky-high.jpg royal-pain-stitches-aka-jim-rash-sky-high-2005-BPNJCN.jpg RP&Stitches.jpg Sky High 125.jpg 134.jpg Sky High 131.jpg Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Geniuses Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Sky High characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Bullies Category:Traitors Category:Sky-High Film